Dreams
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: What is your dream...? Is your dream is to wake up, holding hands with your special someone...? But to get that dream, means a decade of waiting... could you keep up? How did Kanata manage to stay sane after alone for years...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **UFO** Baby, and for those who want to sue me… they should read this disclaimer 1,000 times and then turn their backs from me and never show their faces to me with a lawsuit.

* * *

**Dream…**

_By Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

I'm here, stuck, so many problems in life, so many that I cannot count them. In this sunlight, I woke up, finding you on my side, I smiled and all my problems goes away. It was because of your smile, the sound of your breathing, and your hand that was holding onto mine.

It was a painful years, those years I spent without you, without nothing but my father and our friends, my schoolmates who now I cannot even remember their faces.

I was searching you, searching of the remnants of your essence in your room only to find that you were gone. I smiled, remembering you, our days together, even though we had an unusual relationship back then, I didn't know that it could end up like this…

All those years you were gone, I was studying really hard, and I forces myself to work, I did everything to forget about you, and yet I cannot, I called you every now and then, and your voice gives me strength. I imagine you, with your blonde hair, swaying left and right while talking on the other line, It's good to hear the voice of my 'Fiery Goddess', and now I am energize again.

Though, there were the times that I was depress, that even when I'm in my house I felt I'm not home, and I think about you, when you were here, it always feels like home, I smiled again, and hope that you would come.

…And you came, it's been 3 years, you've grown so tall, and I can't take my eyes from you, even I too have grown, you said that 'You became more handsome' and I blush, and you laugh at my reaction, I kiss you and you were stunned, It was my turn to laugh at you now, and you join me too.

Your visit was short but sweet, we came to our old friends, who have pursue different careers in life, and we talk to them, laugh at them, and dance with them, I felt so complete, during the night, we separated from our friends, and that leaves us alone again, we walk until we reach the entrance of the temple, it was autumn, and leaves were falling from everywhere, you held my hand and looks at my eye, 'Why'd you kiss me…?' you ask, I held your cheeks wit my cold hands, and then I said, 'Because I love you…' You smiled, and then this time, you were the one who kiss me…

The kiss left me breathless, and my heart is pounding from my rib cage that I assume that it would go out, we smiled at each other and then when I was going to go to the temple you didn't follow me, then you told me that you're going to study abroad, for another 5 years, and that you just visited me to tell me that you love me. I smiled and said my congratulations to you, you've achieve your dream, If only you could know my dream… I wish you knew that you my dream was to see you by my side when I woke up every morning in my life.

I knew my dream was impossible at the moment, so I just kept it in me, What matters now is that you were a step closer to your dream and I step behind from mine, I love you, I told you several times as you were at the train station, and you said the same thing to me. I watched as the train goes away from my view, and then I smiled as I turn my back.

I never even remembered the five years that came and by, except a single event, Christine was married into some rich guy from another company, she came to me and asks me to run away from her, I declined and I share a piece of my mind to her, while sitting at the stairs of the temple, she cried and cried and I hugged her, and she told me she loves me, but I told her I love another woman, she told me it was you, and I nodded, she smiled and wishes us a good life together. I watched her walk down at the temple, and my heart aches… Do I love Christine…?

It was painful to see, someone you love marry some guy, she looks happy, and I felt guilt and regret, She was there when she was consoling me about you, so she knew I loved you very much, we became closer and then closer until I treated her as a sister, and maybe an love interest, but seeing her at the altar ready to kiss the man, I looked away, I love Christine too, and that day onwards I despise my teenage hormones.

It was messing my mind, then there was about Aya and Nanami, who would have thought they have a crush at Santa? Well, no one I guess. They became rivals and enemies, and they only way to make it work was to Santa love… Akane. She came back and Santa took that moment to propose to her, she agreed, leaving two heart broken women, Santa said to me one day that he loves Nanami, but Nanami already has a husband at that time and it was too late… They chose to run away, and ended up destroying their friendship.

Is that going to happen to me too? Christine, Santa, Nanami and Aya already left me, and dad was getting old. But still I work, and then I retired to became a monk like my father when he was bedridden, his situation was getting worse, and the doctor said that he did all he can do and that father is dying. A month later he died, many people came, from where I don't know, and we burned his body and put it at the temple.

I was now officially alone, with no friends, no family… nothing. I became a monk and walk around the temple, I began preaching, and yet there was a hole in my heart, I began meditating… thinking nothing but Buddha, and then your face always came to my mind, I can't concentrate, is this how father felt when he was alone here? Is this why he love mother so much? Is it because he had no other to love him that when someone does, he loves her back? I felt guilt, I didn't understand father until now… I wish I could thank him, for the love and care he gave me.

Sixth year, and yet you did not come back… I was regretting the fact that I dump Christine… Yesterday, she came along with her Daughter and son, but her husband was not with her, and she said that her husband was busy at work, I talk with her, about gossips, and she looks happy, she thanked me and I silently cursed my self for letting go of the pink haired girl, If I want I she would do it… well that was 3 years ago, but now she got herself a new found confidence and pride. We it came to farewell, I hugged her and her children, and she smiled at me and left.

7th Year… Santa came over and told me that Akane was not what he expected her to be, he told me she was hypocrite and that she was just like Christine, I mean Christine's jealousy along with the power. I patted my childhood friend's shoulder and told him that, _'never let go of the things you like and then you should love all things about her, because when that thing is gone, she becomes incomplete'_ He smiled at my wise words but I know that I'm a hypocrite too… And then all of the sudden Akane came to the temple and crying, while holding a child in her breast, when Akane saw Santa she rush over him and embraces him, telling him that she was sorry, and that it would never happen again, Santa smiled and told her that he never doubted her… A lie, so Santa was a hypocrite too, he would do anything that would save his ass…

8th year… I forgot about you… I thought that you would never come back to me, and that you married another man, just like Christine, because… no matter where you look at it, who would marry a monk like me? I don't have money, I don't have friends, I don't have family, and I leave at an old temple, which was covered in dusts… Even is I'm handsome, nobody would marry someone like me… so I was surprised to see a blonde haired girl at the front of the temple, I ask her who was she, and then she only smiled, and her smile reminds me of someone I know… I loved and treasured. I was going to ran at you when I saw some other guy went in, and puts a hand into your shoulder.

I was heartbroken, she had another man after all… and what makes it worse was that I waited for nothing. I close my eyes, and then tears starting to flow in my eyes freely, and then I felt a warm harm wipes my tears and I was engulf in to a warm and soft hug. I ask you, "Why?" my voiced was cracked, I cursed myself, you release me and smiled at me, "I came back to you? What's the other reason why I'm here?" I look past you should you and saw that the man was still there. You look at your back and giggled. "That was just my driver…" you said, and then you shooed him.

That was the end of the loneliness I felt in my heart… After so long, you came back. I guess that the saying "Good things happen to those who wait" was true… You opened your eyes and looks at mine, at this futon we shared together at the temple, "What'cha lookin' at?" you ask me and I just shrugs, "I was just remembering the 11 years you were gone" You smiled and brushed away the hair in my face. "…You shouldn't think about that, I'm here am I? Besides… that's 2 years ago." I smiled at you… "You're right… I can't believe I have you now."

Then there was a cry… We look at each others eyes. "It's your turn!" I said. You pouted and said, "I changed her diapers last midnight while you were asleep!" I slumps my shoulder in defeat, "Okay… you win." I stood up and when to the door, when I was out side I hear her laugh, I opened the door again, "So, you were jus kidding me!" I jump at her and started tickling here, the cry of Miu, our daughter, was heard in the temple.

That's my dream… To have Miyu by my side, and to have her as my wife, to have children with her, that's my dream, and I worked hard for it, I was tempted a dozen times to give up but all those things was the trial I passed, I think it's better now, even if there is pain, suffering and all those we hate about life, there is one thing I would like to tell you all, Life goes on, whether you die, choose the wrongs path… Nothing will change, just do what you want and what you think is right, destiny has its own way of making your life better… even if it is sickening, in the end you'll have something you desire, that is, if, you truly wished for it.

* * *

Another one-shot? Damn right! I was having frenzy writing 'Super Angst' fics… I do not know why though, but I feel I could write all day without worry… So how do you like my second one-shot? I wrote it in 2 hours. Please drop a review if you want to see more…! I truly enjoy if you review, add me to you author's favorite, story… Thank you for reading this… -Hiro

* * *

**Last Updated:** _12/26/06_ – Fixes the annoying format trouble… Haven't checked the grammar and spelling though… 


End file.
